In general, it is hoped that an understanding of the uncontrolled growth of malignant cells can be achieved by studying the control systems which regulate increases in cell mass and cell division. The mechanisms by which a cell controls these processes is not understood at the present time, but studies of gene expression at the level of transcription are certainly relevant to understanding them. Thus, the objectives of this project are centered around experiments designed to elucidate the mechanisms of transcription and its control.